


Fake Boxing

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve is Confused, blaine stark, poor description of motionactivated video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arriving at Tony’s house in Malibu Steve finds Blaine alone jumping around and talking to himself and gets concerned.  Turns out Blaine is just “fake boxing” and he gets a lesson on the video game technological machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Boxing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As Always not mine, just borrowing.
> 
> Author's Notes: I liked the thought of combining Steve's and Blaine's mutual interest in boxing and technology that perhaps the super soldier wasn't familiar with. This is what came out of that. I don’t know much about video games as I can’t really play them myself so I am sorry if that shows.

***

Steve Rogers entered through the front door of Stark’s Malibu mansion and was immediately confused. He could hear what sounded like muffled grunting and talking mixed with odd music and sounds coming from somewhere in the expansive house. Briefly he wondered if perhaps he should come back later. 

He was turned around and had his fingers poised to grab the door handle when he realized that Tony wasn’t actually in the house yet as he was suppose to be meeting him there shortly.

On guard he turned back and set out down the hallway towards the sounds realizing as he approached that Tony’s son Blaine must in town visiting his father and was seemingly talking to himself.

Steve had met the boy several times before and always found him to very mild mannered, modest and eager to please. Basically he had all the good qualities his father at timed lacked. He of course like the other Avengers who occasionally had contact with Blaine had been filled in on some of the boy’s history with bullies, school and how he had unfortunately come to be at Dalton Academy. Secretly Steve was always amazed at how well adjusted the boy seemed to be despite having to have dealt with things an adult would otherwise have had difficultly with.

Stopping at the open door of the boy’s room Steve watched for several minutes as the teenager jumped, ducked, and punched the air all while calling out things like “Come on!” and “Not fair!”

Frowning now as he watched the boy’s movements pick up speed Steve wondered if perhaps his initial assessment on how well Blaine handled things was wrong. Perhaps this was his secret way of stress relief?

“Hi Blaine.”

“Oh hey Captain.” Blaine said without stopping or turning to look at him.

“I’m not on duty son. You can call me Steve.” 

“Right. Steve.” Blaine said flashing him a quick smile.

“Is everything alright?”

“Huh?” Blaine said his brow creasing with confusion.

“Is everything alright?” Steve asked again. “Is there something that you need to talk about it?” 

“I don’t know what you mean? Everything is fine. Thanks for asking.” Blaine said finally dropping his hands and turning to look at the superhero.

“Well I come in here and it looks as though you are boxing the air and talking to yourself. I just thought maybe something was wrong? I’m happy to help in any way I can.” Steve said. 

“Oh no! Gosh that’s nice of you but nothing is wrong I’m just boxing.” Blaine said gesturing to the TV in front of him.

“Boxing?” Steve asked confused. “You know there are some bags downstairs in the gym. If you want I can go down with you?”

“No you don’t understand. It’s a video game. I’m boxing a fake person on the screen.”

“So it’s a technological machine and you’re… fake boxing?” 

“Well sort of I guess.” Blaine said with a small laugh.

“And there is nothing wrong?”

“No. Well I mean I met this boy at school this week who was spying on the Warblers and he is obviously being bullied very badly at his school. I really wish I could help him because he was clearly scared. I got here and no one was around so I decided to box to help myself think about what I could do for him. But other than that no nothing is wrong.”

“Right. So you are fake boxing to help yourself think.” Steve reiterated still confused.

“Come here I’ll show you.” Blaine said.

Steve walked over slowly to where Blaine was standing still half thinking that he should maybe call Tony to come home faster. Looking towards the screen he could see a picture of a man in what was supposed to be a boxing ring wearing shorts and gloves.

“So it used to be that you had to play video games holding a controller and pushing buttons.” Blaine said gesturing to a funny shaped piece of plastic with buttons all over it lying on the floor in front of him. “And for most of them you still do. But now there are games that use cameras and sensors to capture body movement. Something about people moving their bodies around now makes playing video games healthier for you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well dad has modified this game for me to make it more realistic. I should still be holding some sort of controller but he made these gloves instead.” Blaine said holding up his hands to show the glove like controllers he was wearing.

“Ok…” Steve said slowly now recognizing the same gleam in Blaine’s eyes that Tony gets when he is showing off some toy of his.

“So… the gloves monitor the movement of my hands and show that on the screen. They can even measure how hard I am throwing a punch. And that little box on the top of the TV is a camera that monitors how I am moving the rest of my body. As long as I am within range of the gaming consol those two things control the man on the screen that I am playing with.” Blaine said moving his body around to emphasize his point making the second man on screen move. “Pretty cool right?”

“Right.”

“Here I’ll show you.”

Steve watched as Blaine waved his hands at something a couple of times then started to jump around and punch the air again like he had been doing when Steve first arrived. After about five minutes of activity Steve watched as Blaine threw one last punch and the guy on the screen fell back unmoving.

“See?” Blaine said turning back to the Superhero.

“I have to say son you have some pretty good skills there.”

“Thanks.” Blaine said blushing a little. “I’ve started a fight club at Dalton. So I practice a lot.”

“I can tell.” Steve said nodding. “You know if you want you should come down to the gym with me sometime and I can give you a few pointers.”

“Really? That would be awesome!”

“Of course. Anytime.”

“Do you… uh... Want to try?” Blaine said pointing to the screen.

“I don’t think I would be any good at this kind of boxing.”

“No it’s easy here.” Blaine said taking off the gloves and holding them out to Steve. 

“Well ok.” Steve said taking the offered gloves and putting them on.

“Now stand here and I’ll just quickly adjust the height of the camera since you are taller than me.” Blaine said rushing forward to the TV to fiddle with the little black box he had pointed to earlier. “I’ll put it on beginner for now. Some people need a few tries to get used to how the controllers work and everything so this will give you a chance to test it out first.”

“Of course.”

“So when you’re ready wave your left hand two times then start throwing punches when the bell goes.”

“Right. Ok.”

Steve waved his hand twice, adjusted his stance and waited for the sound of the bell. When it dinged he snapped his hand forward quickly and watched as the little man on the screen crumpled immediately to the ground unmoving. 

“Was that good?” he said turning to Blaine who was staring at the screen with his mouth wide open.

“UH… yeah. Yeah that was good. Ok so lets try it again. You um… seem to have the hang of the controllers so I think you are ready for the expert level this time.”


End file.
